


peach keychain

by writethedust



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Ten and Johnny as comeo, random writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 16:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16245815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writethedust/pseuds/writethedust
Summary: Jaehyun found a keychain and it lead him to a certain president named Kim Doyoung





	peach keychain

**Author's Note:**

> I don't how define this but this me just randomly write. Not sure if this fluff but maybe its fluff? I hope people who read this would enjoy.

It was a month of autumn where leaves turned either red, yellow or orange. It was also known to be a month of romance. The view was pleasant but it was a little breezy. 

Jaehyun walked to his school, step by step like he normally did. as he walked happily to his school which he also didn’t get why the hell he was feeling happy to go to the school. Everyone hates school!

_Clank_

Jaehyun stopped his track and looked down on his feet when he felt like he stepped on something. he moved his foot and noticed a bunch of keys on the ground. Quickly as if he was being programmed, he took the bunch of keys and looked at it intensely. 

Jaehyun couldn’t help but notice at the keychain on it. It was a peach keychain and he chuckled. Peach was like his little nickname hence the reason felt giddy. _Someone must have lost this_. He looked around, there was lots of student at the school ground but he couldn’t pinpoint who the owner of the keys. He let out a little sigh, wondering how he was supposed to give back to the owner. It might be important. 

“Yo, Jaehyun, what are you doing?”

Jaehyun looked to his side and realized his tall friend - Johnny - was right beside him. “Oh, Johnny. Good morning,” he greeted. 

Johnny chuckled at the politeness of his friend but he greeted back like he always did. Then, he noticed Jaehyun was holding on something. Curiosity overwhelmed him, he couldn’t help but ask. “What’s that?” he asked, pointed. 

“Ah, this?” Jaehyun replied while showed the keys he picked up just before. “I found it but I don’t know how to give back to the owner.” he frowned as he thought. “How do I even find them?”

Johnny tilted his head. He blinked his eyes and then said, “Why don’t you just give it to the lost and found booth?”

Jaehyun turned and looked at his friend, blinked in confusion. “Huh?” he frowned again, “What booth?”

“Lost and found?” Johnny repeated. 

“Our school has that?” Jaehyun asked since he never knew about it. “Since when?”

Johnny shrugged. 

“Then how did you know about it?” Jaehyun glared, felt like something did not add up.

Johnny nervously laughed. He scratched his neck and confessed honestly, “Well, I kinda know someone who in charge of that booth.”

Jaehyun then gave his friend a knowing look. He nodded his head and said, “Ohh, I see.” 

Johnny cursed under his breath, knowing how his own little secret might already reveal to his friend. 

Jaehyun made a little giggle as he watched his friend’s expression. He then put the keys inside his pocket and said, “I’ll go to the booth, wanna come?” He invited, smiled. 

Johnny rolled his eyes and playfully slapped the other, “Just go.” Since Jaehyun didn’t know where was the booth, he kindly gave direction. They then bid goodbyes and separated to opposite direction.

 

…

 

Jaehyun walked to the booth from what he remembered. As he arrived at the booth, he studied. It wasn’t really a booth, it’s more like a small room and they opened the window which side by the door to be like a counter for the lost and found items. He walked toward the counter and noticed a guy inside it. 

“Hello?”

The guy looked up and smiled. “Hello,” he replied and walked toward Jaehyun. “May I help you?”

Jaehyun read the name tag that the guy was wearing - TEN. _Weird name_. “Ah, I found something,” he said while took out the keys he found. “Here,” he put the keys with a peach keychain on the counter and looked at the guy. _Is this the guy Johnny likes?_

Ten stared at the item and let out a soft sigh. He took the keys and smiled back at the person in front of him. “Thank you, I’ll give this to the owner.”

“Oh, you know the owner already?”

“Well, kinda...” Ten just chuckled. 

Jaehyun smiled, feeling relieved, “That’s great.” He looked around and then said, “I don’t know there was such a booth.”

Ten put the keys inside a basket and pull out his phone to message someone. “This booth just starts this year so not many know it,” he answered Jaehyun’s question, kindly. “By the way, how do you know about this?”

Jaehyun blinked his eyes and smiled, “From Johnny.”

Ten was typing something on his phone suddenly stopped. He looked at the person in front of him and stared. The person was smiling at him and he just knew that feeling. “Are you friends with Johnny?” he carefully asked. 

Jaehyun smiled, “Yes, and my name is Jaehyun. Nice to meet you, Ten.”

Ten let out a soft chuckle. “Nice to meet you, Jaehyun.”

 

…

 

In 2 hour after Jaehyun left, Ten who was busy cleaning his stuff for him to get ready for his own class, caught something in his radar. He turned around and noticed someone was by the window - counter. “How long you have been here?” he asked, crossed his arms as he sat on the table. “Doyoung?” he added.

Doyoung looked a little tired but it hardly showed much. “Ten, I lost my keys,” he whined, complained. “I try to search for it but couldn’t find it,” he was on verge of tears. He got a message from Ten, asking him to come to the booth. Ten only tell him to come without any reason so he complained instead.

Ten shook his head. He then made his way toward Doyoung and quickly his hand grabbed the keys on a basket. “Here,” he showed the keys to Doyoung. “Someone found it for you.”

Doyoung’s eyes brightened. The frustration he had felt all gone and he was so relieved. He took the keys and his eyes shined, even more, seeing how his item looked good and not broken or anything, especially his most cherish keychain. “Oh my god!”

Ten crossed his arm, watched as his friend looking so happy finding his lost item. He let out a soft sigh and then said, “Why is the president always lost his things?”

Doyoung pouted in responded. He put back his keys inside his pocket - this time, he made sure he didn’t misplace it or anything. “It’s not like I wanted to be like this,” he replied, feeling frustrated with himself too. 

Doyoung didn’t know why - he also thinks there was something wrong with himself - but he always lost his things frequently and mostly, his keys. Ever since he was a little and it troubles him so much. That’s why, when he becomes the president, he set up a lost and found booth. Of course, it was to help student’s missing things but the main objective was to find his lost stuff. 

“But seriously, never thought this booth would be this useful.”

“Tell me about it,” Doyoung agreed, since it was his selfish request, he didn’t think it would work well. Lots of lost item were quickly found and students made use of the booth well. “I hear good reviews about this. Mr. Yong was praising about this.”

Ten snorted. “I know this is just for your wicked self, never thought it being useful of others too.”

Doyoung shrugged, “Work both ways, it’s fine either way.” He smirked, “It makes me find my things easier.”

Ten rolled his eyes, “Whatever.”

Doyoung laughed, “Thanks for volunteering to be in charge of this, Ten.”

“I’m being paid, that's what matters.” Ten responded. “Now, go away. I need to go to my class.”

And Doyoung walked away while calling out Ten ‘stupid’ like he normally did. Yes, their friendship was rather hardcore.

 

...

 

The next day, the school time was finally over and Jaehyun was excited to go home already because he was feeling so tired for the day. They had physical education and they played basketball, half of his energy went there. 

Jaehyun dragged himself out of his class and walked along the hall. Just then, as if it was like deja vu, he stepped on something again. He stopped and looked down as he moved his feet. He shook his head and exclaimed, “Wow.” He bends down and took the thing he stepped on. “Hello, peach keychain. We met again,” he playfully said. A bunch of keys with a peach keychain just like he found yesterday. He grabbed it and quickly made his way to the lost and found the booth, wondering whether its still opened for the day since school is already over. 

_Why are you here in the hallway when I just gave you back to the owner indirectly?_

 

…

 

Jaehyun turned to the left by the corner and noticed Ten was by the door, probably was locking the door shut. In hurry, he quickly shouted as he run toward the guy. “Ten!” 

Ten stopped, startled. He turned around and noticed someone was calling his name while running toward him. As the person coming closer, he finally knew it was Jaehyun. He gave a smile and chuckled looking at panic Jaehyun. “Oh, Jaehyun. What’s wrong?”

Jaehyun didn’t think he would be running way too hard but he did. He stopped in front of Ten and to catch his breath. He showed his hand which he been grabbing the keys. He showed them to Ten and said, “This, I found.”

Ten stared at what Jaehyun showed. “Ah,” he let out a sigh yet again. He gladly took it and said, “You found this again?”

Jaehyun nodded his head, “By the hall.” He looked at the booth and noticed it was already closed. “Is it okay I gave this?” he then showed the booth with his hand and continued on said, “You’re closing, right?” he hoped he didn’t trouble Ten.

Ten shook his head. “Nah, it's fine.” He put the keys in his pocket. “I know the owner so I can easily give back.”

“Oh really?” Jaehyun wanted to ask more about the owner of that keys but Ten suddenly received a call and both went separate ways after that. _Oh well…_

 

…

 

Ten answered his phone after he bid Jaehyun goodbye. “What, freak?” he answered, didn’t bother to say hello.

    “I lost my keys again! I can’t find them anywhere. What should I do, Ten?”

Ten could hear Doyoung’s annoying whining and probably was crying in the student council room. He snickered and made his way to the council room. “Doyoung, you’re still in student council room, right?”

    “Yeah, why?”

Doyoung sounded confused and Ten immediately replied, “I have your keys. I’m on my way.”

    “Really? Oh, that’s great!”

Ten can tell that his friend felt relieved. “Someone found it again,” he said. 

     “Oh, bless that someone.”

“So, buy me fried chicken,” Ten demanded, childishly.

    “Huh? Why should I? You’re not the one that finds those.”

“Buy me or I will not deliver these,” Ten said and then proceeded made the keys sound by shook the keys so that Doyoung could hear it.

     “Arggh, fine! You cheapskate.”<

 

...

 

Ever since then, weirdly Jaehyun kept on finding the lost keys with peach keychain. Sometimes he found at the school field or the hallway, or in the bathroom sometimes he even found it under a table he used during the lab session. It was so weird that he kept on finding the keys but it was more weird how the keys always been lost. _Just who is this person?_

“Hey, Ten. Here,” Jaehyun said and put the keys with peach keychain he found again on the counter like he usually did. 

Ten gave a sorry smile. “I see, you found it again,” he said and took it. “It’s so amazing how you kept on finding these,” he giggled as he was feeling funny about it. 

If it was the usual, Jaehyun would just walk off but after he kept on finding it, he couldn’t be curious about it. “Um, Ten.”

“Yeah?”

“I been wondering about it, who is that key’s owner?” Jaehyun asked. “I mean, he lost it for like every day.” _what a careless guy._

“Ah,” Ten clapped his hand in response. “I never tell you?”

Jaehyun shook his head.

Ten chuckled, “It’s the president.”

“President?”

“Yeah, one of the reasons why this booth formed.” Ten explained. “That guy always lost his keys. Its like he has a magic hand or something.”

Jaehyun nodded, understand. Never did occur in his mind that the school president kept on losing his things. _Ah, he is that peach keychain’s owner._

A bright idea suddenly come in his mind, Ten then suggest. “You know what Jaehyun?”

“What?”

“If you found that lost keys again, why don’t you just gave to the president?” Ten smiled happily. “The prez always in the council room most of the time.”

Jaehyun stayed silent. He was thinking. Maybe, it wasn’t a bad idea. “Oh, I don’t mind.”

“Good, it makes my work easier,” Ten chuckled. “I’m bored seeing him every day,” he added as a joke even though he and the president were best friends.

Jaehyun laughed. He didn’t mind though and besides, he was really curious about this president too. He wondered if little fate was playing with him because he kept on found the lost keys. He was definitely interest on the owner of the key.

 

…

 

And in two days after Jaehyun met with Ten, he cycled to where the bicycle was placed at the school area since he was cycling to school that day. As Jaehyun locked his bicycle, his eyes caught something shiny. He chuckled, knowing what that shiny object was. As if he was enchanted, his hand made his way toward the object and it revealed, it was indeed what he thought it was - a bunch of keys with peach keychain. “Honestly, Mr president, how come you keep on losing your keys?” he mumbled, chuckled. _Alright, let me meet you, president._

 

...

 

“Damn it, damn it, damn it,”

Jaehyun could hear loud cursed behind the door. He scratched his head and thought. _hmm… he looks busy_. He then shrugged. _Oh, well…_

Jaehyun knocked on the door. The ruckus sound that was made stopped. Footstep coming closer and louder, he assumed the president was coming to open the door. 

The door was opened and the person behind the door with a confused look said, “Yes?”

Jaehyun felt nervous suddenly. He stared at the person in front of him in awe. His heart was beating a little bit faster and without doubt, the reason was the person in front of him. He was so beautiful, it made Jaehyun speechless.

“Excuse me?” 

Jaehyun snapped from his thought and cleared his throat. “Sorry, I was just-” he stopped. “-nothing.” He shook his head and regained back his composure. “Are you the president?” he asked.

“Yeah, I am and the name is Kim Doyoung,” Doyoung said, looking annoyed. “That’s a little rude for you to not know the school president,” he said, raised his eyebrow as he crossed his arms.

Jaehyun nervously chuckled, “I have no interest in school stuff, you see.”

“Is that so?” Doyung ignored, not that he bother much since he knew half of the school don’t know him as the president. “Then, what did you come here for?”

Jaehyun gave a smile, somehow till the point, it showed his dimples. He searched his pocket and took out the keys he found. He showed to Doyoung and said, “This is yours, right?”

Doyoung blinked his eyes as he stared at the keys showed right in front his face. He gasped, shocked but then gave a relieved smile. “Yes, this is mine!” he exclaimed and grabbed the keys. “Did you found it? Thank you so much,” he thanked, eyes somehow watery. 

Jaehyun nodded his head. “Well, I always manage to find these weirdly.” He watched Doyoung happily reunited with his lost keys. _He looks cute._

Doyoung looked up. “Wait, are you the one that always finds my keys?” he asked, curious.

“Yeah, Ten didn’t tell you?”

Doyoung shook his head, showed an innocent expression. “Ten?” _that lil’ shit._

“Since I always give to him at the booth,” Jaehyun answered, seeing how Doyoung really doesn’t know. He was a bit sad (honestly speaking) because it seemed like the president had no interest in him. But he ignored the thoughts so that he would not be so petty about it. 

Doyoung kept his keys in his empty pocket because it's troublesome to keep on holding on it. “Then, makes you coming here to give it to me personally?” he asked. “You can just give it to Ten like normally.”

“Well, Ten asked me to just give to you since I kept on finding this,” Jaehyun answered. “Ten said he sick on seeing you,” he added. 

“He what?” Doyoung clicked his tongue, feeling irritated.

Jaehyun chuckled, “I’m just joking but he did say that.” _He has like different expression every single time. It’s cute._

Doyoung huffed, still annoyed. “Yeah, I know he would say that.”

“And another reason,” Jaehyun moved closer, making their distance shorter. “I want to meet you,” he said, stared at the confused and startled looking president. Sure, Jung Jaehyun can be bold.

Doyoung stared at the shining eyes in front of him. The distance was shorter, he can feel as if it was like their body can bump into each other (nothing like that, it was only Doyoung’s stupid imagination). “Y-you want to see me?” _Why the hell am I nervous for suddenly?_

“I do,” Jaehyun answered honestly. “Every day, I keep on finding this lost keys and I can’t help but be curious at the owner. Just what kind of person this guy is? Why he kept on losing his keys?” he said, revealing his inner thoughts. Never knew, he was this kind of person.

Doyoung felt his face heated. He has always been proud of himself but for now, he felt slightly weak. Why Jaehyun made him feel like this? What was he feeling now? What kind of feeling? Is it good or bad? “Ah, didn’t know you’re that curious.”

“Neither did I,”

Doyoung titled his head. “You’re interesting,” he gave a soft smile. 

“Glad that I catch your attention.”

Doyoung chuckled. “Hmm, I guess we should get know each other more. You’re really interesting.”

“Great, I’m Jung Jaehyun and I think I like you.” Jaehyun straight out confessed. 

Doyoung was speechless. He didn’t expect that but he didn’t dislike it, he thinks? “Well, thank you. I don’t know how to respond this because we just meet each other but I think you're not bad,” he responded, smiled. 

“We can explore each other. We have lots of time, I think?”

“Wanna come inside and have some tea?”

 

…

 

“By the way, why peach keychain?” Jaehyun asked.

“Ah, that?” Doyoung racked his brain but he can’t remember why he put it. “I don’t know who gave to me but I feel safe putting that with my keys since I kept on losing it.” he answered. “Why ask?”

Jaehyun smirked, “Peach is my trademark, my nickname.”

Doyoung stare. He crossed his arms against his chest and looked straight at Jaehyun who sat across him, “Is this fate?”

“I was thinking the same thing.”

 

...

**Author's Note:**

> It would be great if anyone can tell me what you think about this lame story.  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/writethedust)


End file.
